Nathan Bradley I (1631 - 1701)
Biography Nathan Bradley I was born in 1631 in Dorchester, Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America and died on 26 July 1701 in Dorchester, Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America.. He married Mary Evans (1640 - 1711) on 17 May 1666 in Dorchester, Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts, North America. Children # Elizabeth Bradley (1672 - 1722/23) # Nathan Bradley, Jr. (1631 - 1701) # Mary Bradley (1667 - 1685) # Samuel Bradley (1683 - 1683) # Susanna Bradley (1669 - ) # John Bradley (1678 -1763) Descendants On RootsWeb.com Lineage Nathan Bradley I (1631 - 1701) m. Mary Evans (1640 - 1711) # Mary Bradley (1667 - 1684) # Susanna Bradley (1669 - 1715) # Elizabeth Bradley (1672 - 1722) # Nathan Bradley, Jr. (1674 - 1750) # John Bradley (1678 - 1763) # Samuel Bradley (1683 - 1683) Nathan Bradley, Jr. (1674 - 1750) m. 1st to Ruth Haws (1670 - 1701) # Mary Bradley (1700 - ) m. 2nd to Lydia Harden (1684 - 1752) # Nathan Bradley III (1705 - 1735) # Ruth Bradley (1705 - 1725) # Samuel Bradlee (1707 - 1768) # Lydia Bradley (1709 - c.1710) # John Bradley (1711 - 1770) # Jonathan Bradley (1714 - 1754) # Militia Bradley (1717 - ) # David Bradley (1720 - ) # Josiah Bradley (1722 - 1754) Samuel Bradlee (1706 - 1768) m. Mary Andrus (1700 - 1752) # Samuel Bradlee, Jr. (1731 - 1770) # Lydia Bradlee (1733 -) # Daniel Bradlee (1737 - 1738) # Mary Bradlee (1738 -) # Sarah Bradlee (1740 - 1835) # Capt. David Bradlee (1742 - 1811) # Thomas Bradlee (1744 - 1805) # Nathaniel Bradlee (1746 - 1813) # Margaret Bradlee (1749 - 1824) # Meletiah Bradlee (1751 - ) # Josiah Bradlee I (1754 - 1798) # Elizabeth Bradlee (1757 - 1832) Josiah Bradlee I (1754 - 1798) m. 1st to Hannah Putnam (1758 - 1793) # Capt. Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1783 - 1860) # Joseph Putnam Bradlee (1783 - 1838) # Samuel Stillman Bradlee (1785 - 1861) # Hannah Bradlee (1787 - 1856) # Sarah F. Bradlee (1789 - 1866) # Mary Bradlee (1793 - 1848) m. 2nd to Lydia Callender (1750 - ) Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1776 - 1860) m.1st to Lucy Hall (1782 - 1816) # Hannah Matilda Bradlee (1803 - 1871) # Frederic Hall Bradlee (1807 - 1886) # James Bowdoin Bradlee (1813 - 1872) m. 2nd to Joanna S. Frothingham (1785 - 1869) # Henry Bradlee (1819 - 1861) Frederic Hall Bradlee I (1807 - 1886) m. Lucretia Wainwright (1810 - 1886) # Elizabeth Gair Bradlee (1832 - 1902) # Lucy Hall Bradlee (1834 - 1917) # Capt. Josiah Bradlee III (1837 - 1902) # Frederick Wainwright Bradlee (1839 - ) Josiah Bradlee III (1837 - 1902) m. Alice Crowninshield (1839 - 1926) # Sarah Crowninshield Bradlee (1865 - ) # Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951) # James Bowdoin Bradlee (1873 - 1962) # Francis Boardman Crowninshield Bradlee (1881 - 1928) Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951) m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868 - 1952) # Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) # Theodore Chase Bradlee (1895 - 1896) # Sargent Bradlee (1898 - 1987) # Malcolm Bradlee (1900 - 1960) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) m. Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) # Frederick Josiah Bradlee III (1919 - 2003) # Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) # Constance Bradlee (1923 - 1993) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) # Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee (b.1982) Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee (b. 1982 ) References Books Birth * The History of the Bradlee Family with Particular References to the Descendants of Nathan Bradley of Dorchester, Mass., by Samuel Bradlee Doggett, P. 9. Marriage * The History of the Bradlee Family with Particular References to the Descendants of Nathan Bradley of Dorchester, Mass., by Samuel Bradlee Doggett, P. 9. Children * The History of the Bradlee Family with Particular References to the Descendants of Nathan Bradley of Dorchester, Mass., by Samuel Bradlee Doggett, Ps. 9-10. Occupation * The History of the Bradlee Family with Particular References to the Descendants of Nathan Bradley of Dorchester, Mass., by Samuel Bradlee Doggett, P. 9. Death * The History of the Bradlee Family with Particular References to the Descendants of Nathan Bradley of Dorchester, Mass., by Samuel Bradlee Doggett, P. 9. Internet Birth * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=qbradlee82&id=I2986 * https://www.ancestry.com/boards/thread.aspx?mv=flat&m=184&p=surnames.bradley * https://www.red1st.com/axholme/getperson.php?personID=I77402664082537&tree=Axholme Marriage * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=qbradlee82&id=I2986 * https://www.ancestry.com/boards/thread.aspx?mv=flat&m=184&p=surnames.bradley * https://www.red1st.com/axholme/getperson.php?personID=I77402664082537&tree=Axholme Children * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=qbradlee82&id=I2986 * https://www.ancestry.com/boards/thread.aspx?mv=flat&m=184&p=surnames.bradley * https://www.red1st.com/axholme/getperson.php?personID=I77402664082537&tree=Axholme Occupation * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=qbradlee82&id=I2986 Burial * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=qbradlee82&id=I2986 Death * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=qbradlee82&id=I2986 * https://www.ancestry.com/boards/thread.aspx?mv=flat&m=184&p=surnames.bradley * https://www.red1st.com/axholme/getperson.php?personID=I77402664082537&tree=Axholme